Save Me
by MirandaOtto
Summary: PLEASE READ IT! If I get more reviews, then I shall be motivated to write! Please! I swear it's not too bad! JUST PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW! I BEG OF YOU! I might have to result to Mary Sue's! That would not be good!
1. Introduction

Save Me

By: MirandaOtto

Ok, I'm a Legend of Zelda freak. I love these games, so I just had to write a LOZ story. So, here I go! Oh, PS, most of the characters have different "positions"

Chapter one: Raising Hell

Link looked over the horizon just past the hill that his hut sat on. He patted Epona's nuzzle and handed her a sugar cube. He put his sword into his belt and went around Epona's side. Jumping up and swinging his leg around Epona's side, Link rode off. He had planned to go into Hyrule's town to get more supplies. He had been running low lately. Epona's hoofs beat against the hard dry dirt as Link shielded his eyes from the sun. That blood red sun that he had looked at 3 years ago just before it all happened.

3 years ago:

Link headed up around the winding rode to his family's home. He was so excited; today was his birthday, turning 16. His father had promised to give him his own horse, and his mother was making a strawberry cake. He had gone into the town to buy some sugar for his mother. He came around the corner, the paper bags in his arms, whistling quietly. Then, he dropped his bags in shock. A blood red sun was rising behind his burning home. Link ran to his front door and kicked down it. He ran inside, dodging falling floorboards and fire.

"MOM!" He yelled, inhaling smoke, "DAD!" He felt the fire burning his hands as he pushed away more boards, trying to get to the kitchen. Then. He saw her. His mother with her head in the coal oven, her body lying limply, fires creeping up her clothes. Link covered his mouth and felt the only cold thing in the house trickle from his eyes. He ran away from the Kitchen and out the backdoor, not wanting to know where his dad even was.

"NO!" Link fell to his knees. He slammed his fists into the ground. Then he let his body fall onto the ground, crying. Fires flew out of the house and fell dangerously close to him. But, still he cried and didn't move. He was alone…

Now: (he's 19)

Link sighed and looked away from the sun, trying to clear his mind. He and Epona had lived with each other since the fire. They had survived everything together, redeads, everything. They had even gone on a few thief missions together. That's what you had to do when you don't have any money. It was nothing serious though, just food and blankets. Now, he had found a place where rupees were plenty and he could but whatever he needed. Every now and then he rode out with Epona and got stuff. Not once had he gotten into any trouble, but today was different.

As Link rode up into town he noticed something different about it. There were no people in the streets. Although, it wasn't quiet. There were cheers and clapping coming from around the corners of every store. He rode slower around one of the fruit stands. He could see the whole town crowding around in a circle. Some were gasping, some were cheering. Link jumped off his horse and pushed his way through the crowd. He got to the back of the very front and found himself jumping up to get a better view. He could just catch and blonde female body bending over and another male brown haired person leaning over her with a dagger in his hand.

Link once again pushed hi way through the crowd by jabbing his shoulder into someone's back. They quickly moved out of the way and Link ran out. He ran between the Man and the kneeling girl, "Stop it." He ordered. He looked the man in the eye, hands stretched out beside him.

"Get out of the way, Farm boy. This girl was caught stealing. She has to pay the penalty." The man said back. Link didn't move, "Look, Kid, I don't want to hurt you too."

"You won't have to." Link looked at his dagger then at his own long slender sword in his belt. The man stuck out his chin, "Back down."

"Humph." The man grunted and turned around. He started to walk away but turned around sharply, the dagger raised. Link struck out his sword with ease. He leaned back and stopped the man from attacking by blocking his dagger with the edge of Link's sword.

"I said, back down." Link said more firmly. The man growled and put his dagger down. Then he walked away, not turning back. Link didn't dare sigh, trying to look calm in front of the crowd. He turned to the people around him, "Well, nothing left to see here. You all better get back. Unless you have something you'd like to say." Link said in a steady clear voice. The crowd moaned and slowly leaked away.

"Mmph…" Came a small voice from the ground. Link turned around and bent down next to the girl. He put her arm around his broad shoulder and lifted both her legs. He whistled clearly. Epona came galloping around the shops and stopped right next to him. Link lifted the girl higher and put her on Epona gently. Then he jumped on himself.

Sorry for it being so short, I have to start on my other stories. So, adios!

MirandaOtto


	2. The awasking of Princess zelda

Save Me

Chapter 2: The awaking of Princess Zelda

Hello! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated with every thing! I'm truly sorry! I swear! Ok, on to the story!

At Link's Hut:

Link rushed through the kitchen, a bowl of steaming hot water in his hand and a damp rag. He ran out of the threshold of his kitchen and into the large den. Upon the bench that he rarely sat was the girl he had just saved, sleeping soundly. He bent down next to her and placed the rag on her forehead. He let it lay there for a moment then he put the cloth in the water and wrung it out. Then he picked it up again and gently laid it down on the girl's head. For an hour or so, he repeated the process until the girl's eyes fluttered open, showing bright beautiful blue eyes.

"What-what's going on?" The girl said, propping her self up, "Where am I?"

Link hushed her by carefully laying her back down, "It's ok, and you fell asleep when we came back from the town, on my horse. You at my home." Link reassured her, "You know, stealing is a crime."

The girl quickly got back up and argued, " But I didn't steal anything! That man stole from me, and I tried to get it back! Then he tried to punish me for taking back what was rightfully mine!"

Link stared at the girl, " Are you sure?" He looked into her blue eyes to see a deep and fulfilling truth.

" Yes! He stole it from my-oh no!" The girl looked around her waist franticly," My bag! It's gone!"

" You didn't have a bag when I brought you here." Link told her.

The girl's eyes widened, " No! Your lying, right!" Link shook his head, " That means that awful man stole it from me!" She started getting off the bench, " We have to go find it!"

Link got of out of her way as she stomped over to the door, "Wait!" He got up and followed her, "It's nearly 12:00 in the morning, he'll be asleep!" He grabbed her wrist. The girl froze and turned to him.

"Unhand me." She ordered him, "Unhand me this moment."

Link looked at his hand on her wrist and said to her, "Unhand you?" The girl yanked her hand out of his, "Hey! What's your problem?"

The girl turned towards the door again and reached for the handle, "We have to find that bag! It's very important!" She said, her hand resting on the handle, her head bent. She seemed to be shaking, " I have to give a message to the one."

Link raised his eye brows, "Who?"

The girl turned sharply and looked Link in the eye, " That is none of you concern. What I want to know is who are you?"

Link smiled and bowed deeply, " I am Link of Hyrule, at your service. And who might I ask are you?" He looked up in time to see the girl curtsy.

" I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule, and I am thankful for your rescue." She paused, " Link! Are you alright?"

Link had started gasping for air, clutching his chest. Out of pure shock, he had knocked the air out of his lungs, " I'm sorry, mi' lady! Please, forgive me!" He bowed even deeper.

Zelda sighed, " Please, don't try to get me to forgive you. You didn't even do anything wrong."

" Well, that is, I did not recognize you in that clothing, you are dressed of that of a peasant!" Link replied.

"Yes, I had to dress in these." She picked up the hem of her skirt and looked at it closely, " I had to disguise myself, so I could not cause such a racket."

Link laughed, " You obviously did not succeed." He stood up tall and straight.

Suddenly, the same door of which Zelda stood near came a loud knocking, " Open up, in the name of the King!"

Zelda's eyes widened as she put her finger to her mouth, " There was one problem…I had to sneak out…"

He he, the end of this chapter! I'm so sorry about not updating! Please yell at me all you want. I deserve it!


End file.
